prometheusomegasexfandomcom-20200215-history
DX Salterry of the 56th Fragile Placenta Wall
DX Salterry of the 56th Fragile Placenta Wall is the salty ruler of Salterryria. The ancient legends describe DX Salterry to have been banished to a barren planet after an episode of extreme saltiness in the Elbinian Court. Once there, he continued being salty and gave life to the planet as Salterryria. He soon amassed quite a large following for his salt-based philosophy, though the planet proceeded to fall into ruin as everyone became engulfed by the destructive pleasure brought about by the salt. Historians speculate that DX Salterry is actually still alive in the bowels of Salterryria, living in the vast blue underground caves and being one with the salt for all eternity. History DX Salterry was born as an extremely salty individual on the 56th Fragile Placenta Wall. He demonstrated extreme levels of salt exceeding that of any known person throughout his youth, which attracted the attention of the Elbinian Court. Upon his coming of age, Salterry unleashed a great fit of saltiness upon his associates while they were scouting the borders of the Fragile Placenta Wall. His salt incited a great deal of salt as well in his associates, rendering them immobilised by frustration. The following day, Salterry received a letter from SHM Yu of the 12th Dripping Mammary, praising him as a highly interesting individual with great skills of salty manipulation. The letter was also an invitation to become a Whorenourable in the Elbinian Court under the guidance of SHM Yu. Salterry gladly accepted the offer. As a Whorenourable, Salterry was a swift worker, though his saltiness made him difficult to work with. He eventually ascended to the rank of a Dick Executioner for his great contributions to SHM Yu's study of kekitious forces. He was an integral member of "The Zai" and also served in the Fugusman Capsule unit for a time as an advisor. Ultimately, Salterry was banished to a barren planet filled with salt for a misdeed he committed in the Elbinian Court. As a ritual was being held, SPCUM Curtease of the Cunteasean Planes rused Salterry by hiding his foreskin in the bushy anal pubes of PREC Johnny Blowstar of the 35th Unzai. Enraged, Salterry flooded the Elbinian Court with salt, causing a Cuntstable to suffocate to death. Salterryria DX Salterry named the planet he was banished to after himself. Originally a barren land, he and the disciples that deferred from the Elbinian Court to follow in his footsteps created a great city from the salt. They constructed great towers and temples of salt in his name throughout the entire planet and dug into deep tunnels underground to mine for salt. One day, Salterry began to feel pleasure in the salt of Salterryria. He and his followers engaged in a large ritual where they buried themselves into the salt, never to emerge for aeons. Legacy DX Salterry's mysterious disappearance has led many Whorenourables to quest deep into the the Sodium Tunnels to search for his corpse. He remains one of the greatest mysteries of the Promegian world. The story of DX Salterry sinking into the salt has inspired many Promegian works of art. Texts Below are passages from the ancient texts describing the peculiar behaviours of DX Salterry: * '04/09/2016 PCUM Wwilliamus of the 69th Copulatory: “In the whitish hues of the landscapes in Salterryria, DX Salterry of the 56th Fragile Placenta Wall grasped a handful of salt from the flatlands, and as they fell from the gaps in his hand in a most pleasurable way, he echoed, "GAHH!!" “ * 04/09/2016 PCUM Curtease, Charming Clitoria of the Cunteasean Planes: “Giving in to his carnal desires, DX Salterry began licking the floors of the flatlands clean, every grain of salt making contact and dissolving with the saliva on his tongue. As his body began shrivelling up from dehydration, all DX Salterry had on his mind was pure bliss - how his body and the pure erotic salt from his lands had coalesced into a perfect whole - the One Immaculate Salty Being.”'